Calor
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [KyouyaxGinga/ Shonen-ai] Hace un día caluroso en Beycity… ¿Habrá forma de que Ginga escape del calor?


**C****ALOR.**

**By S****. Hisaki Raiden**

**(03 de Julio de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao __Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Hace un día caluroso en Beycity… ¿Habrá forma de que Ginga escape del calor? (KyouyaxGinga)

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Aunque al principio no lo parezca es **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones amorosas ChicoxChico, MalexMale. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia, NO sigas leyendo).

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**CALOR.**

Eran casi las doce del día y él sol ya estaba a todo lo que da sobre la ciudad. Era verano, uno de los más calurosos antes vistos. No había ni un solo lugar del que se pudieran salvar las personas del sol.

En la sala de entrenamientos de B-PIT, no había nadie ese día, y en el pequeño laboratorio de reparaciones de Madoka se encontraba Ginga.

El chico pelirrojo, se encontraba recostado en el sofá en donde solía dormir cuando se quedaba en casa de su amiga. El siempre animado chico se encontraba ahora casi como desmayado sobre ese sofá, a pesar de que ese era el lugar más fresco de todo B-PIT, el calor era demasiado hasta para él. La niña de ojos azules le había dicho que encendería el aire acondicionado, pero al parecer estaba fallando y lo último que supo de su amiga, fue que iría a buscar a su padre para que mandara a reparar el sistema… pero de eso ya hacia casi una hora y él seguía allí soportando el calor.

Ginga alzó su mano y la llevó a su cuello aflojando la bufanda que solía llevar siempre… sólo a él se le podía ocurrir llevar una bufanda cuando hacia un calor tan intenso.

Después de aflojar su bufanda, alzó su mano y con ella se atajó de la luz de la lámpara, tal vez era su imaginación pero esa luz estaba aumentando su calor, y lo peor de todo es que le daba justo en la cara, pero se sentía tan agotado que no sentía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse para apagarla, así que, todo lo que hizo fue recargar su ante brazo en su frente y "ocultarse de ella".

Escuchó los pasos de alguien que venía bajando las escaleras, seguramente era Madoka que ya regresaba, y pensó en pedirle a su amiga, el gran favor de apagar la lámpara, ya que ella venía de pie y estaba más cerca del encendedor.

–Umn… ¿Madoka, podrías apagara la luz?

–…

…Nadie le respondió, pero escuchó bien como se acercaba a donde estaba.

–¿Qué pasó con el aire acondicionado? –Preguntó enseguida.

Entre sus ojos cerrados percibió como alguien le hacía sombra de la odiosa luz.

–¿Madoka? –llamó a su amiga, y retiró su brazo de su cara para verla, pero… al hacerlo se encontró con un par de ojos azules, familiares, pero que no pertenecían a su amiga sino a…– ¡Kyouya! –Exclamó sorprendido, intentando levantarse de donde estaba recostado, pero sin conseguirlo.

–Parece que estas cómodo –fue lo que dijo Kyouya con su tono ecuánime.

El otro chico se sintió algo apenado por haberle estado llamado "Madoka" todo el tiempo, por no abrir los ojos.

–Lo siento… pensé que eras Madoka –sonrió apenado.

El peliverde miró hacia la mesa de trabajo de la aludida.

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó.

–Umn… Lo mismo me preguntaba yo… –dijo con duda mirando hacía arriba, para luego regresar su vista a el peliverde– ¿Viniste a ver a Madoka?

–Insistió en reparar el balance de Leone –dijo con algo de hastío.

Ginga sonrió.

–Ella es la mejor para eso.

El peliverde miraba al pelirrojo mientras decía eso. Ginga se echó de nuevo al sillón.

–Cielos… ¡Que calor hace! –dijo agitando sus manos frente a su cara, para echarse algo de aire con ellas– ¿No lo sientes?

–No haré una diferencia, quejándome –dijo serio, cerrando sus zafiros.

El pelirrojo lo miró de arriba abajo con detalle.

–Umn… pues no creo que sientas calor, tu ropa luce muy fresca…

Kyouya se estremeció levemente al sentir la mirada color miel recorrerlo, pero al verlo, no vio ningún rastro mal intencionado en el niño pelirrojo. Kyouya apartó la vista.

–Tu deberías hacer algo con tu ropa, es por ella que sientes mucho el calor.

–Es el calor de la ciudad –dijo Ginga mirando sus ropas sobre si, y luego cerrando los ojos con algo de cansancio– en Villa Koma no hacia tanto calor –miró al otro–, ¿Kyouya…?

–¿Qué?

–¿Podrías apagar la lámpara por favor? –pidió un poquito apenado.

El peliverde se puso las manos en la cintura y miró la lámpara que estaba a unos pasos de él.

–¿Por qué no la apagas tú mismo?

–Es que tú estas más cerca… ¿Si? ¿Por favor?

–… –Aunque lo miró con cierto fastidio, caminó hacia donde estaba el aparato y lo apagó.

–Gracias, Kyouya –agradeció.

Quizás la lámpara no daba tanta luz, pero una vez apagada, había disminuido considerablemente la iluminación del lugar, debido también a que estaban en un sótano. Otra cosa que Ginga notó fue que con la luz apagada el calor si variaba aunque fuera un poco, pero aunque no fuera mucho, por lo menos no tenía que seguir aguantando esa molesta luz en su cara.

Suspiró y recargó su nuca en el mullido respaldo del sillón, y segundos después, sintió como Tategami se sentaba junto a él. Sonrió mirando a su amigo tan tranquilo y poco preocupado por el calor; en el Beyblade Kyouya era una fiera, y podía ver y sentir su pasión durante la batalla, totalmente contario a lo que percibía en él en ese momento.

Pensar tanto en su amigo, que ahora tenía al lado le hizo sentir más calor, por lo que se enderezó y se retiró su saco azul también.

–¿Ves lo que te digo? –Dijo Kyouya al notar lo que el pelirrojo hacia.

–¿He? –Respondió Ginga despistadamente.

–Deberías hacer algo con tu atuendo –aclaró en seguida.

–Con esto bastará –fue la respuesta de Hagane.

–Lo que debiste quitarte es esa bufanda… o esa bandana –prosiguió Kyouya mirando hacia el dueño de Pegasus.

Ginga tocó con su mano su bandana algo pensativo.

–Umn… quizás tengas razón, pero…

Estaba diciendo esto, cuando de pronto sintió como Kyouya se movía hacia a él y tomando suavemente la bandana con su mano, la jalaba hacia arriba hasta quitársela. Los siempre rebeldes cabellos de Ginga se fueron desparpajando, aunque no del todo.

Quizás eso le hubiera disminuido el calor, sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo Kyouya evitó que eso sucediera. Acarició los cabellos de Ginga como si lo peinara.

–Ky-Kyouya… ¿Qué haces?

Interrumpió lo que hacia y bajó un poco la vista para encontrarse con los ojos color miel del otro, aunque los ojos de ambos ya se había acostumbrado a la tenue luz, eso no significaba que pudieran ver del todo el rostro del otro. No obstante, Kyouya creyó que podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Ginga igual que siempre.

–Estoy ayudándote a quitarte el calor –fue lo que dijo con exceso de tranquilidad en su tono.

Ginga nunca habría creído que Kyouya hablaba en serio de no ser por que era precisamente Kyouya quien se lo decía, y en un segundo Ginga sufrió otro aumento de temperatura en cuanto sintió como el ojiazul se levantaba del sillón, esta vez para ponerse frente a él y alcanzar con sus manos el nudo que amarraba a su cuello la blanca bufanda que siempre portaba, hiciera frió o no; para así desamarrarla, pero para eso, se agachó a la altura de Ginga en el sofá, permitiéndole al pelirrojo ver de cerca y frente a él los intensos ojos azules, que estaban muy atentos a su tarea, a pesar de que no había suficiente luz para verlo bien.

–Kyouya… –Murmuró.

El aludido tenía al chico frente a él, así que ante el llamado, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue enfocarlo. Los ojos color miel algo le decían entre aquella tenue oscuridad, y Kyouya sonrió al descifrarlo.

–Tal vez no debamos tratar de combatir contra el calor, sino… tal vez disfrutar de el –murmuró lentamente mientras tomaba a Ginga de los hombros y se acercaba poco a poco, entrecerrando sus ojos, hasta posar sus labios sobre los suaves e inocentes labios de su amigo y rival de brillantes cabellos rojos.

Los bonitos ojos color miel se abrieron de súbito cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, y aunque al principio podían haberle quedado dudas sobre sus palabras, en cuanto la última acción de Kyouya le hizo ruborizar totalmente, y el calor que sentía se había triplicado, lo comprendió. ¿Disfrutarlo? A pesar de la sorpresa y el shock inicial, el calor que le producía Kyouya ahora que lo estaba besando en verdad se sentía bien.

Kyouya besó y lamió cual felino los labios de Ginga disfrutando de esa suavidad y esa cálida piel, besarlo era una experiencia sublime, jamás creyó que el pelirrojo fuera tan sumiso, lo tenía totalmente dominado, a decir verdad había pensado que Ginga le rechazaría, pero felizmente no fue así, ya que Ginga le gustaba mucho… mucho más de lo que había pensado, ese pensamiento hizo crecer el calor que sentía, era un calor intenso y muy agradable.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos también y le respondió el beso lo mejor que su poca experiencia le daba, el beso era muy lento y suave, Ginga estaba embelezado por recibir un trato tan tierno y dulce de un chico tan fiero como lo era el peliverde. El calor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo era inmenso, más que el que ya sentía, pero era tan placentero que deseo nunca quitarse ese calor de encima, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho…

–¡Ginga! –Escucharon la voz de Madoka– ¡Perdón por la demora!

Rompieron el beso en seguida. La niña de ojos azules encendió la lámpara pudiendo distinguir a ambos chicos.

–¿Kyouya? –preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada ante la presencia de este último.

El nombrado se incorporó, y se giró hacia Amano.

–Vine por Leone.

Madoka reaccionó al recordar.

–Oh, ¡Claro! Ya está listo –caminó hacia su mesa y de un cajón sacó el Beyblade verde, y con ambas manos lo extendió hacia el alto chico de cabellos verdes, quien lo tomó y lo observó con una leve sonrisa– cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en avisarme –sonrió la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Kyouya tan sólo bufó un "Si", para luego voltear hacía donde estaba Ginga, todavía en el sillón, aunque un poco más recostado en éste; ahora con luz lo podía ver perfectamente: los cabellos rojos desparpajados; la bufanda aflojada, y sin su saco, sin olvidar ese llamativo color rojizo impregnado en sus mejillas; se detuvo en sus ojos y le sonrió de forma cómplice diciendo:

–Otro día podemos seguir "disfrutando del calor", Ginga –y al instante de decir eso caminó hacia las escaleras para salir del laboratorio de reparaciones de Madoka, totalmente convencido de que eso se repetiría, él se encargaría de que sucediera.

Ginga reaccionó segundos después de escuchar esa "invitación" y sonrió como siempre que aceptaba un reto.

–¡Por supuesto! –se alzó separando su espalda del respaldo del sillón.

Aunque Madoka estaba un poco confundida, en ese momento no pregunto de qué hablaban sus amigos.

–¡Es cierto! –dijo corriendo hacia otro lado de la habitación y movió un switch (interruptor)… al instante el aire acondicionado comenzó a refrescar el cuarto. –Mucho mejor, ¿no? –preguntó sonriendo con sus manos tras su espalda.

El pelirrojo la miró y sonrió también poniéndose su bandana.

–Ahorita si.

Madoka se quedó viendo a Ginga fijamente, no recordaba haberle visto nunca sin su bandana.

–Ginga… ¿Por qué estaban a oscuras Kyouya y tú? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Ah…– se ruborizó levemente– es que con la luz apagada el calor se sentía menos…

–Oh, ya veo. Siento mucho haberme ido así, y haber tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que mi padre me llevo hasta donde hay que solicitar que reparen en aire acondicionado, por si la próxima vez él no se encuentra.

–No te preocupes –continuó Ginga, ahora poniéndose su saco azul– Kyouya me enseñó que también se puede disfrutar del calor, en lugar de intentar quitártelo –sonrió cerrando los ojos.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__OWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Mi primer fanfic de MFB de más de una página xDD no creí que esto fuera posible alguna vez. Y tenía que ser de mi parejita shonen-ai preferida. KyouyaxGinga, simplemente los adoro, juntos o por separado xDDD. Inspirado en un horrible y caluroso día de Junio en México xDDD.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


End file.
